


Inner Fear

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Kurishitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois' past, Bipolar Blondie, Fear, Fluff, Illness, M/M, Mental Illness, Paranoia, Return from Death, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois Trancy thought he was over his terror of an unwanted figure from his late childhood and early teenage years returning, but when even his stone-faced butler starts looking over his shoulder, he realizes it's no longer just a fear.<br/>It's his reality.</p><p> </p><p>|| I have transferred this from my Wattpad account to here. I promise this is actually my fanfiction. It was just a better idea to move it here as well as posting the updates on my Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This is being moved. I hope everyone enjoys this! ~ Admin S

It was a cold, rainy November night when Alois Trancy once again began feeling his childhood paranoia, though he was attempting to brush it off as an idiotic and childish fear of the dark. The small blonde lay in his bed, listening to the roaring rain outdoors as it thrashed against his windows. The last time it had stormed like this, some stupid demon had showed up with Ciel Phantomhive in a suitcase. 

"A suitcase! How ridiculous." He said to himself, cracking a smile. Then, a sudden knock on the door made him jump. "C-come in?" Alois called, nervously. 

A tall man with dark hair strode into the room, dressed neatly in a dark suit complete with tailcoat. "Your Highness, I have finished repairing the pillow you asked me to sew up." He said, voice eerily calm. Alois looked over at the man, seeing those demonic golden eyes shining in the darkness. 

"Good job, Claude. Hand it over." He ordered sharply, trying to push down his growing feeling of uneasiness. His butler simply nodded and handed the fluffy, white pillow to the blonde, who hit it to make a crease and then flopped down with his head on it. This particular pillow was just comforting to him. Tonight, almost as a bonus, it smelled like Claude. Alois smiled a bit to himself before sitting back up. "By the way! Claude. Make sure all of the gates, windows, doors, and shutters are locked. Close all of the curtains." He ordered. Claude raised an eyebrow before kneeling in a bow. 

"As you wish, Your Highness." The spider demon rose back to his feet and left Alois' room after making sure the window was locked securely and the curtains were drawn.

Alois laid back down, snuggling in under his soft, warm blankets, his head on the freshly repaired pillow. It was still warm from Claude carrying it through the manor. As the thought passed into the teen's tired brain, his eyelids grew heavy and he fell into the warm, black embrace of sleep.

Alois woke up no more than two hours later, holding back a scream with tears stabbing at his electric blue eyes. "C-Claude!" He screamed, his voice cracking as he held back a sob. He often had nightmares, but this one was absolutely awful. It consisted of all of the ones he'd had before, shoved into one terrifying, disgusting, and humiliating dream.

It couldn't have been more than two minutes before the butler was in the room, kneeling by the bedside and gazing at the tiny blonde through the darkness as shudders and sobs wracked Alois. The young blonde felt a soft hand on his shoulder, then was pulled into a hesitant but tight, warm hug. The boy didn't even try to pull himself together, just cried into his butler's strong chest. He didn't speak, nor did he move. Soon enough, he cried himself back to sleep. As soon as he was unconscious, his butler simply placed him back into bed and tucked him in, leaving the room swiftly and without a word.

The next morning arrived with the storm still violently thrashing overhead. The thunder was louder than it had been the night before, the lightning more frequent.

As soon as Alois was woken by his butler, he swung his long, pale legs over the side of the bed for Claude to dress him. "So what's on my schedule for today, Claude?" He said, his voice teasing and flirty as he tilted the demon's chin upwards with his stockinged foot. Claude just let out a short huff and moved away, earning an annoyed frown from his master.

"All of your meetings have been cancelled due to the storm, but you have some academic papers to complete." He said, sounding bored and disinterested.

Alois snorted. "Lovely. Absolutely lovely." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "I absolutely despise being expected to work with all of this bloody noise!" He complained, trying to ignore his still lingering unease.

Claude held his temper and shut his eyes momentarily before responding. "Please refrain from distressing yourself further, Your Highness." He slipped the blonde's boots onto Alois' feet and tied the purple ribbons into their bows before rising and bowing to his child master. "Breakfast is ready in the dining room as soon as you are ready for it." Alois just nodded and stood up, striding past his butler with an annoyed expression. 

His paranoia grew again as he went down the stairs to the first floor. "Hmph. It's all just thoughts. That fat old man couldn't even get himself up the stairs." He said to himself, brushing it off as best he could. 

Little did he know that his past lay lurking in the shadows, preying and waiting for the right moment to strike.


	2. Over his Shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the creep.

Over the course of the day, Alois kept getting more and more paranoid. He couldn't stop looking over his shoulder. He always felt like he could again hear that cruel, sickening voice that haunted his childhood. 

Eventually, he zoned out and fell asleep on his desk, again falling prey to a nightmare. It was similar to the one he had the night before, but he actually only woke up from it because someone was knocking on the study door.

Alois jerked up from where he was, half slumped. "Come in." The teenager slurred, voice miserable and exhausted. As he said it, Claude walked in, a shiny silver tray balanced on one arm. His balance was impeccable, but of course the poor child didn't notice.

"Your Highness, we have Earl Grey tea and chocolate covered raspberries for a snack this afternoon." Alois just nodded, extremely distracted. His eyes flicked around the room, scanning every corner and shadow for a man he knew wasn't there. He shuddered and looked back at his butler. For some reason, Alois noticed Claude look over his shoulder. 

"....You sense it too, don't you?" The blonde said, quietly and suddenly. "The old man's presence." Alois was slow to speak, not wanting to bring it up. In his fear, he worried the mention would spark something terrible.

After an excruciatingly long moment, the spider demon nodded. "I do. And I don't like it at all." At the exact moment he finished speaking, lightning flashed in the sky behind the window. Alois almost screamed as the lights flickered slightly and thunder angrily rolled across the grounds. He felt a bit comforted with Claude in the room, though, and started eating the berries Claude had brought him.

Immediately after he finished it, he opened his mouth to beg Claude not to go, to stay and protect him. He was too slow, however, and his demon had already gone. 

Alois continued his work after a moment, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he finished the last few papers. He had run his quill off the page a few times, making long black lines that faded out after they hit the dark wood of his desk. 

"Finally... I'm done." He mumbled. Alois yawned again and checked the time, it was four thirty-three PM exactly. If he left now, he would find Claude making dinner in the kitchen. Alois let out a sigh and stood up, stretching and walking out of the room, quickly making his way down the hallway to avoid what he thought were eyes boring into his skin. He hated this constant dread. The blonde went downstairs and sat down on a couch, beginning to read a book, which succeeded in holding his attention for a few hours. After a while, Claude came in.

"Your Highness, dinner is ready. I've prepared lamb with rosemary and lavender as well as some roasted red potatoes and onion petals." Almost robotically, Alois went into the dining room and ate in complete and utter silence. It was a strange sight.

 

"Claude." Alois broke the silence with a tiny cough. 

"Yes?" Claude replied, his voice smooth. Of course, he showed no emotion. He was the stone-faced Trancy butler. That was just what he did. At this, Alois blinked at him. 

"I want you to stay in my room tonight. In my bed, with me. I'd feel safer." 

After a moment, Claude replied, his voice abnormally soft. "Of course, Your Highness." The butler once again glanced over his shoulder, Alois noticed, before he began cleaning up the dinner dishes. Once that was complete he led the blonde upstairs. With his slim, nimble fingers, Claude changed Alois out of his day clothing and into a nightgown. He watched as Alois crawled into bed, and proceeded to slip in next to him.

Before either of them knew it, Alois was asleep, his breathing calm and gentle. His sleeping scent was sweet. 

Claude lay awake next to the blonde, protecting Alois while the boy slept. The demon's suspicion grew through the silent, creeping hours until he started to hear a nagging voice in his mind.

 

"I'm not dead.

I'm coming back for him.

My little Alois."


	3. His Unhealthy Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to ask people to do this because I know it's really annoying, but I'd like it if people would comment in English. I know a bit of Spanish but not enough to be able to fluently reply to a comment without having to google some stuff. Friendly reminder that this is, in fact, a Claude x Alois fanfiction that may contain a bit of mature content at some point and that if you don't ship it, you should probably leave. Thanks!

Claude sat up immediately as his mind was broken into, looking around the room. He could see in the complete darkness that enveloped the large bedroom and he noted that nobody else was there, at least physically, aside from Alois. However, the presence was much, much stronger. 

The demonic butler glanced back down at Alois, to see the little blonde still curled up and sleeping peacefully. Claude forced himself to come off of alert and lay back down as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's tiny waist, almost as if to say 'This is my master. I will kill you if you touch him.' Luckily for him, for the first time in months, Alois slept solidly until morning.

At the exact time Alois woke, a low and close rumble of thunder again shook the land. "....this is a...." Alois broke off, yawning. "Rather huge storm." He mumbled to himself, snuggling back into Claude. Alois felt warm, safe, and comfortable in the man's embrace. He really didn't want to get up, or move at all. He felt awfully ill, almost sick on his stomach. The blonde boy was also rather disturbed. The dreams hadn't been as bad as they had been recently, but they had flashes of... Horrible things happening. What was more confusing was that Alois had seen things in a current tense. Not in the past. The way he was now, not the way he had been when the old man died. He shut his eyes and tried to return to cosy sleep.

At that point, Claude started gently trying to get Alois to wake up. Any time he touched the blonde, however, Alois would bat his hand away, mumbling softly. Eventually, Claude just sighed. "Are you feeling alright, your Highness?"

Alois rolled over to look at the demon, his usually sparkling, electric blue eyes were dull and empty. "No..." He buried his face in Claude's chest, a few coughs racking his body. "I feel awful, Claude.... Don't make me get up...." He said, his voice sounding extremely small. 

Claude just sighed. Alois clearly was in no mood to eat, or really do anything. So he just let Alois go back to sleep, the blonde boy snuggled into his strong chest. The demon slowly stroked Alois' soft hair, murmuring to himself. "Regardless of how many times you break free of your chains in Hell and return, no matter how many times you come back, you will never again lay a hand on Alois." It was a low growl, almost a snarl. "He now belongs to me, and as a warning... Demonic powers are very possessive over their belongings." 

A sick laugh rang through Claude's thoughts, making the demon pull Alois closer to him. Like it would protect his little blonde. 

"We'll see about that." The voice that had been nagging at him for ages finally spoke, causing a pulse of anger to go through the demon. Alois was his. And only his. He felt a strange, abnormal possessiveness over the boy.

Apparently, Alois had woken up, and while Claude was in his thoughts he felt a soft kiss land on his lips. He jerked back to reality to see Alois deeply kissing him, and a softer feeling came over the demon.

The taste of Alois was one of vanilla sugar and burnt pride, chewed lips and lavender. The tiny male sucked on Claude's lower lip from a moment, as if trying to get more from the kiss than the demon's lips. Claude felt a pang of dread, deep inside his stomach. 

He was in love.

Now, he had to protect his love with his life. He had to defend Alois from unknown power, from absolute evil. From a man who wanted to take his newly healed Alois and destroy his mind, body, and soul again, especially the teen's body.

And oh, how he knew this would be a rough trial.


	4. Broken Soul

They continued to kiss gently for a short while, both enveloped in the scent of the other. Alois broke away eventually for air, half smiling at his butler. He still didn't feel well, but Claude being there was helping. Truly, the fact that he had kissed Claude and not been rejected was amazing to him. 

Alois honestly didn't think he realized how lucky he was to have Claude. Someone who maybe loved him even though he was broken. His broken heart, that shattered mind. A fragile body that had been completely and utterly torn apart from the waist down. Virtually every aspect of the blonde was destroyed, even his past. The thoughts races through Alois.

Alois sneezed, which jerked him from his thoughts and the boy realized exactly how tightly Claude was holding him. "C-Claude? Is something wrong?" He said, nervousness edging and lacing his voice. Terror stabbed through him for some strange reason.

"Alois.. I don't know how safe you are." The demon said slowly. "Something's let him out. He isn't gone anymore." Alois felt a wave of utter dread. Deep down, he knew who Claude meant, but he didn't want to believe it.

On a leaf of hope he asked, "Who?" The butler slowly took in a breath and sighed. "The man who called himself your father, Alois." 

The leaf of hope the blue butterfly clung to was suddenly shredded, and the blonde clung tightly to Claude. "

Oh, no. No. No. You have to be wrong." He whispered. "Claude, tell me you're joking!" Alois said desperately, gazing up at the spider demon with a look of distress in his eyes. All Claude did was shake his head.

"I promised never to lie to you, your Highness." He whispered. Alois started trembling. He was choking on air. The tiny blonde boy couldn't live through that again. The demon noticed Alois' looming panic attack and cupped his face, forcing the little blonde to look at him. "I swore I would protect you and that isn't going to change because he is an unseen enemy." He said, gazing at the trembling blonde.

"I don't break promises, Alois. You're safe as long as you are with me. If you decide to leave the vicinity of where our contract is effective, I can no longer help you. Stay inside the boundaries." Claude said. Alois just nodded, hiding his face in Claude's chest. A nightmare had become a reality, his worst fear now was his life. The thoughts that tortured him day in and day out, at night especially, had now sprung free of his mind to come and get him. 

Why now? Why did it happen when he was finally happy? Nothing went his way any longer. Did it ever go his way? Alois couldn't even remember. His thoughts had fallen back to the same ones he'd had the fateful day that he summoned Claude. When that demon truly became a spider butler.

Alois really was a broken soul, with nowhere to go. Another stab of fear tore through his chest as he realized just how bad it actually was.  
That man had been trying hard to escape Hell and he had succeeded. It seemed to all be to get Alois. That meant he was scarily strong. 

How many times would he break out in an effort to get the blonde back? How many times would Claude have to fight against him, just for the blonde's sake?  
   
Whereas he had been seeing a brighter and happier path in the future, it was now shrouded in darkness.  
Darkness....  
   
Darkness enveloped him.  
 


	5. Description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July.

Well.  
The reason that darkness had come was purely that Alois had passed out completely, dark lashes falling onto his cheeks. 

Claude noticed it in an instant and took Alois in his arms, bringing the tiny blonde as close to his chest as he could. He set his chin atop Alois' messy mop of blonde hair, his golden eyes open and his ears alert. A spirit, one very unfriendly, was in the room. The demon easily and loudly heard Alois' tiny whimper as the teenager rolled over, burying his face into the shelter of Claude's broad, strong chest. 

They stayed like that for hours, Claude occasionally checking the time to watch the hours creep by. Claude glanced at the antique clock on Alois' bedtable.  
It was 4:45 AM, exactly.

Claude had heard a loud crash and a crack from downstairs, which could be any number of things. A shattered window, a broken vase. Maybe just something falling over.  
Or it could be a break in.

The male wasn't risking leaving his young lover, knowing the dangers of doing so. So he stayed, golden eyes alert, watching. The demon was peering into the darkness, listening beyond the skitters of the tiny spiders on their webs or in the walls.   
Footsteps.  
They weren't light like Alois', and weren't fast, either. Slow and heavy. A shout broke through the silence, Claude covering Alois' ears, as he was the one who made it.   
"Hannah! And you three lazy slouches! Intruder in the third corridor, approaching the stairs!"

Almost immediately, there was a rush of fast footsteps and a shock of demonic instinct, the entire air of calm in the manor being destroyed in a flurry of attack.  
"C-Claude......." A small groan came from the blonde child next to the demon male. His eyes fell upon the speaker, gazing at him.  
"Yes, what is it, your highness?"  
"Why... Why did you yell?" Alois reached up to rub a blue eye. "It scared me....." A little pout was resting on Alois' pink lips, the lips Claude so adored.  
"Don't let it worry you, at least for now, your highness." The spider said gently, letting his slender fingers cup Alois' cheek. "Everything is okay."   
He was actually right. The flurry of attack had ended, the intruder was gone. Likely not forever, having simply been warded away by the four demons. Eventually, it would come down to Claude only to attack and defeat. Which, of course, he would. It was the only way to protect his tiny, fragile lover.  
He'd finally realised.  
Alois was special, not just because of his history, how his brain worked, or his physical attributes. Yes, Alois had been traumatized. Yes, the boy had multiple mental issues that Claude couldn't fix. And of course, as everyone knew, he was gorgeous. His blonde hair was golden, really. He had soft, pale, porcelain skin, crystalline blue eyes. Alois had plump and pink lips, a dainty nose leaving no hint to his heritage.  
He looked like a royal.  
Not only his face shocked people who had known the previous Earl.  
His body as well.  
Tiny, but beautiful.  
He was svelte and curvaceous, especially so for a boy. Lean but well-built, delicate but strong. For the most part.  
But Alois was weak.  
His soul, no. His soul was both sweet and pungent, bitter and spicy, sparking a demon's darkest desires for a taste, just the tiniest taste.  
His heart and his head were what were fragile.  
Things could get into the blonde's heart that the child couldn't resist. Feelings and emotions unhealthy for him to hold. Hatred, anger, and even love weren't exactly good for the blonde.  
Things could also get into his head. Memories, thoughts. A hatred, a deep-seated hatred, towards himself. Horrors and anything the boy had ever known, resided in his head.  
Behind clear, sky blue eyes, and a happy little smile, rested a haunted fifteen year old.  
Nobody could ever entirely fix that.  
But Claude was determined to do his best.   
〜POV SWITCH: ALOIS TRANCY 〜  
〜〜〜〜〜 FIRST PERSON 〜〜〜〜  
It was cold, when I woke up.  
Freezing, really.  
The only thing that felt to be warm was Claude. Had my demon not moved? He hadn't left? How surprising. I'd assumed that, upon my falling asleep, Claude would have left, as per usual.  
But he hadn't.  
He still wasn't gone.  
I looked up to him, feeling myself moving sluggishly. I didn't feel well. At all.  
"C-Claude......." I let out a tiny groan, hearing my own voice rasp. It hurt to speak.  
"Yes, what is it, your highness?" I could hear his deep, soft voice. It sounded to me like silk, compared to my own nasty one at the moment. I attempted to clear my throat, but nothing really happened. Upon speaking, I still sounded like a dog with a broken rib, trying to whine.  
"Why... Why did you yell?" I let myself pout, taking an advantage of the fact that Claude seemed to like my face. At least he didn't hate me, or at least he didn't let onto it. If he did. I rubbed my eye, it itched. "It scared me...." The yell had woken me up, though I'd no idea of what he's said.  
"Don't let it worry you, at least for now, my love." His fingers lightly trailed over my cheek, and I leaned into them, feeling my hair curl up a bit more. 'Stupid waves, stop that.' I thought, sighing gently.  
"Claude."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you really love me?" My voice still rasped, making me sound ill. Maybe I was.  
"Of course, your highness." Through the darkness of my room, I saw him frown, and felt him press cool lips to my forehead. "You're burning up."   
"Am I?" I croaked, leaning into him with a shiver. Why was I so cold?  
Claude said I felt hot.  
"Very much so." His voice reached my ear, I felt his lips brush the shell. "D-don't go." I said, panic filling my chest, my head. I didn't want him to leave, I thought for sure I would freeze without his warmth.  
"I will not. I was simply shifting so that you were closer to the middle of the bed." He murmured. His voice sounded smooth, like honey, and I felt my eyes growing heavy once more.  
"Sleep, Alois."  
And I did.


End file.
